Black Heart
by PuddingQuinn
Summary: You only get one chance at love. Loki X oc
1. A little blood

So Hey readers,

This is a little something I have been planning for a while. I've never really done a Loki x Oc based fanfiction before. So it was something I wanted to try. This chapter is inspired by the song Like you By Evanescence. watch?v=E0mGgfSg9jQ. This isn't just a one shot I'm planning a couple of chapters some long some short.

Jade

Like you – Chapter one

I think it's important to realize that we're all just human. I mean, nobody is supernatural. – _**Amy lee**_

No One's POV

_**I long to be like you,**__**  
**__**Lie cold in the ground like you.**__**  
**__**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,**__**  
**__**I'm coming for you.**_

Her pure white dress was stained wine red. The blade that stuck out of her side shinned deeply in the moonlight. She didn't know how long she had been there. How long she had left. If she didn't get to say goodbye; didn't get to see his eyes one more time. She knew that alone would kill her. The dark oozing blood around the blades painful edge was dry and horrid looking; even though more was pouring out and taking its place. Her pure green eyes were cold and afraid as she looked round and then closed her eyes. They were so heavy all she wanted to do was sleep. Would she ever wake up if she did? The only thing that made her open her eyes was the feeling off cold hands gently holding her face. When she did have the strength to open them, she was relieved more by the sight she saw. Loki. He was there above her. She tried to ignore the pain filled look on his face. But his eyes poisoned by worry were truly hard to ignore. A small whimper past her lips as she felt herself being lifted up into the air. The surroundings becoming more blurry, never the less she snuggled close to him her eyes shutting once more like the chapter of a book coming to an end. Her body slipping slowly she became colder even if he was like an ice cube. The last thing she remembered hearing was his voice something along the lines of ….

''Lauren pet please stay with me.''

So that's the first chapter. Please review and tips are welcome mean people will get blocked. You have been warned.

Jade


	2. What ?

Hey

I am here with another chapter. After getting some nice reviews with on different sites. That made me very happy and I'm glad you like the first chapter and want me to write some more.

Jade

Chapter 2 – Faint

Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love. – Mother Teresa

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again__  
__I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away__  
__There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Seether ft Amy lee – Broken

**No One's Pov**

She looked so pale. Her midnights black her rested messily on her shoulders. Her eyes closed in a dreamless cold sleep. The god hadn't left her side even if he was exhausted and was told she would be okay. He didn't want to leave her again. He left her once and look at what happened to her. It was his entire fault; he promised her five minutes he took 15. He hated to think of what would have happened if he had taken any longer. He growled slightly at the thought of something other than him touching her. His Lauren his precious little Lauren. God how he hated himself for this even now he knew she was safe under his protection once more. The thing that brought him out of his trance like state was a small pain filled moan from underneath the covers. He smiled slightly a sad smile it was before he adjusted the covers around her placing a feather light kiss to her forehead. It was slightly damp from what he guessed was a current nightmare she was having. He sighed softly knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her fears. All he could do was place his ice cube like hand onto her forehead cooling her down. This also seemed to stop whatever nightmare she was having as she calmed and snuggled closer to him.

A few hours later…..

He laid there watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. He didn't mind the situation he was in. He liked watching her while she slept. She was so beautiful. A slight cough and he was up straight looking at her. He sighed a sigh of relief when she blinked softly and looked at him. Her voice was quiet and painful ''W—w-what happened ?'' was all she could manage to say.


	3. Why ?

Hey,

Awww I love all the feedback I've been getting for this story and wanted to do a couple of uploads because its Halloween.

Love you all

Jade

Chapter 3 –

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

Evanescence – October

All the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me, too sharp to put back together. Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. – Amy lee

No one's pov

The pain she felt was unbearable. Her mind a blur to what had happened to her. The last thing she could remember was - was glancing up at the blade. That was when it happened she threw of the sheets and looked down. No blade, No blood ,No pain. Then she looked up and saw his eyes they were poisoned once more but this time by sadness. She sighed softly and looked up at him. ''I asked you a question.'' Her tone more a whisper even if she was weak she wanted to know what had happened to her what was so bad that he was so sad. She could feel him sigh sadly before he spoke to her; ''I-I am not sure pet.'' He looked even more sadden but she could see the tears forming in his eyes and she took his face gently in her hands and gently stroked his cheeks. Willing for him to calm down all it did was make him cry and burry his head in her shoulder. The girl sighed softly and held him from her position laying down while he towered over her it was a little painful but she wouldn't let him catch on. She hated seeing him sad or even crying. It was not something he showed often. He liked to show his power not his pain. He showed pleasure more the tears. It hurt her as well to see him so upset. The problem she was having; the thing making her upset was the fact something so bad had happened and here she was with her lover and he was crying his heart out to her on a silver plate. Whatever happened she knew in a moment he was crying because he blamed himself. Yet it was her own stupidity that nearly got her killed she was the one who moved and didn't stay where he told her to. Now her she was in pain and causing her lover pain. She sighed softly and tried to rock him gently.


	4. Sleepy ?

Welcome back,

Only a little chapter enjoy.

Chapter 4 - Sad love

Tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall.

Birdy - Skinny love

How much pain they have cost us, the evils which have never happened.  
Thomas Jefferson

The girl lay her eyes closed tightly in a deep slumber. Her king lay awake for a while staring up at the darkness of his chamber. After a while he gazed upon his lovers sleeping form and smiled a sad smile in her direction. The amount of pain she had gone through this whole day was all because of him. Every single little thing that some stupid fool will pay for. That he silently promised her. Even now while she was here in his protection he still feared for her life and tried his hardest to hide it from her. Even in his darkest moments she was the thing that brought him back that made him calm that well looked after her more then anyone had ever done. He sighed to himself and returned his gaze back to his pet watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. At least she was safe now here with him.

I know kill me for making it short but I promise next chapter will be longer.  
Love you all Jade


	5. Naughty Naughty

Hello again everyone,

Sorry it took so long to update but I had some really negative reviews. That made me sad and not in the mood to write anymore. So I'm sorry if I get another negative review from this person they should expect to be blocked. Mature content in this chapter. You can skip over it. It has been highlighted for you.

Jade

Chapter 5

I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Lady GaGa bad romance

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." ―Mae West.

He had slowly fallen asleep. I guess it was the amount of time he had spent guarding her sort of like a guard dog protecting its owner. Except he was no dog well not to her to her he was the man she wanted to spend her whole life with. Every waking moment she wanted to wake and see his face asleep or not asleep she didn't really care as long as he was going to be the only man to ever bed her. She blinked softly not wanting to move ,not wanting to wake him only to spend the time smiling and content in his arms. She smiled even more as she remembered the first time he bedded her.

((Mature content below))

It was the first time they had gone on a real date. They sat in the gardens just beyond the palace. Each flower in the garden moved softly against the wind. He was in his usual attire and colours the soft lace green and deepest black she had ever really seen. She loved how his dark locks fell softly on top of his head. She on the other hand wore a dark green dress it came down to her knees. They sat back to back in the grass. She can remember him reading to her it was words from an old classic book. She knew it was one of his favourites. She liked being his. She knew for a fact that he would only read to her. She wasn't really sure why he wouldn't read to anyone else but she liked it being the only one he would read to.

She let the few hours past that they sat there looking at each other listening to the soft breathing between the two of them. She remembered their eyes meeting and that's when it happened. Their first kiss erotic as it was it was still soft and passionate. She also could recall them having their lips locked for quite some time. Somehow in this time he had managed to get his hands further up her legs. In a few moments he had hit her sweet spot and she was whimpering into the kiss. Eventually he had removed all of their clothing and was gently easing himself into her wetness. Growling softly and smirking slightly knowing he was the person that got to take her virginity. He at first started slowly but she knew it wouldn't last long she knew he would make her beg for him, _beg for her king. _And that is what he did made her beg before he moved faster pushing himself and her over the edge.

((Mature content FINSIHED))

The girl looked back over him she smiled again knowing he was the only one able to touch her. Well the only one who she ever wanted to touch her, she knew he would be the only one to. She also knew he wouldn't let anyone see her the ways he had seen her, _natural beauty _ he had called it. She blushed slightly thinking about that nick name. She looked him over once more still asleep.

Yeah so that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it was my first time writing sexual content I'm sorry.

Jade R&R


End file.
